


Dean Gets Nailed In a Barn (The Right Way)

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, M/M, POV Castiel, Requited Love, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean tells Castiel he loves him, and now he can't get enough of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147





	Dean Gets Nailed In a Barn (The Right Way)

**Author's Note:**

> *flips off Dabb*

When Castiel plunged into Dean, it was everything he’d always needed and hoped for and yearned for. And now he had it. Oh god, he fucking had it. How was it even possible? Castiel was an angel. An _angel_. An alien-like, cosmic, celestial entity with power more fierce than Dean could even comprehend. He couldn’t even handle his true form. And yet… yet Castiel had said he loved him.

In the barn where Dean and Sam had saved those kids, with the vamp bodies now gone, with Sam gone, and the kids back home, Dean had said he loved him too. He’d loved him for years. It’d been on the tip of his tongue for what felt like eons, but he hadn’t known, he hadn’t been sure…

How could an angel feel? How could an angel comprehend a human emotion such a love?

Yet… Castiel was here.

And he was in Dean, and he was pressing him hard up against the wooden beam. Dean pushed back, grunting, growling.

He’d wanted this.

He’d always wanted this.

Castiel went at him hard, to the point where it hurt, to the point where he was so deep that Dean was impaled. It was everything holding him together, even as it took him apart, piece by piece.

“I love you,” Dean panted out, the words punched from him with Castiel’s next thrust.

Their skin slapped together. The wooden beam groaned. Pleasure whipped at him, tore, sunk its claws in, caressed… made a home.

“I love you.”

And Dean had to show it, he had to give him everything, he had to give his body to him in every way imaginable. Castiel wasn’t just a tool, or something to use, or some pet to be put away when his uses were complete. He was his friend, his family. His angel.

Castiel angled lower, holding Dean by the hips, fingers digging bruises into him. He beat him with his cock, the new angle sending aching, throbbing pleasure through his prostate. The sensations burst up through Dean’s core, up his spine, and curled upwards into his cock, which now began to leak precum, incessant and wanting.

Dean swore, and he held on tight, as Castiel undid him. As the angel who had saved him, who had come back, who had always been there for him, filled him up till he was all Dean was.

When Dean came, it was with a bit back cry and a groan. His body undulated against Castiel of its own accord, pleasure beating its way so thoroughly through Dean that he couldn’t even think.

Castiel throbbed in him, something so powerful that Dean was shuddering, and groaning. And then he felt him, felt him emptying into him, felt him _being_ with him in that moment.

A tear built up in Dean’s eye.

Castiel held him, he gave himself to him. Dean gave himself to Castiel.

Their joining, their climaxes, seemed to stretch on forever and forever. And when the first second of eternity passed, Castiel pulled himself from Dean. Immediately, Dean was fumbling, turning around, forehead pressing against Castiel’s. They breathed in each other’s air, chests heaving. Sweat slipped from Dean’s brow.

“I love you so much,” Dean told him, and it was the god’s honest truth. Except there was no god, no Chuck. Not anymore. This was there story.

Dean had met Castiel in a barn, and in a barn, he’d told him he loved him.

Castiel was loved.

Dean was loved.


End file.
